THE BETRAYER PART 2: THE SUSPECT
by kjay1
Summary: Who IS after Goliath? The clan finds out the suspect is one of their own...


THE BETRAYER (PART 2): THE SUSPECT 

_NOTE: So that there will be no problems later on: This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and is not mine in anyway, and is being used without their permission._

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

(After seeing Matt walk in the Squadroom)   
"What is wrong with him? Matt looks like the walking undead."   
-Jessie 

"Why should I believe that _you_ out of all people would betray the Gargoyles?"   
-Dragnok 

"Well I remember the dream I had just a while ago. I done something so...so horrible."   
-Matt 

"Chante and her Gargoyles stolen my Portal device. A pity...and just as planned."   
-Dragnok 

"This Portal device is fake."   
-Chante 

"This is just _wonderful_. Just wonderful."   
-Brooklyn 

From "THE BETRAYER(PART 1):THE MISSION" 

"So what do we do now?" Brooklyn said after finding out that the Portal device was fake. 

"We make plans to save the Mayor." Goliath said. 

"But we have been set up." Elisa said. Dragnok expects us to save the Mayor." 

"She is right." Chante said. "We'll be falling right into Dragnok's trap." 

"In cases like this we have to 'think ahead of the enemy'." Xanatos said. 

"What?" Goliath commented. 

"Dragnok expects us to try to save the Mayor even though we know that it might be a trap right? So why don't we try to save him _before_ the conference meeting?" 

"Yes, you're right Xanatos." Goliath said thoughtfully. "That would be the best thing to do." 

"The meeting is in two days." Xanatos said. "Today while you all are asleep, I will have you transported to Albany. I will find out where the Mayor is staying at, and when you all get to Albany, you can go to where ever the Mayor is staying at and then warn him." 

"Excuse me Xanatos?" Matt said. "There is a fatal flaw in your plan. The Mayor is not going to believe a bunch of Gargoyles you know." 

"I've already thought of that." Xanatos said smugly. "The holographic emitters." 

"The ones that we used to disguise ourselves as the world leaders when we fought Thialog?" Elisa asked. 

"That's right." Xanatos said. "And we could then use the emitter to make a false image of the Mayor using one of my robots. So when Dragnok 'kidnaps' our 'Mayor', he won't find out the truth until it's too late." 

"Dragnok won't know what hit him." Broadway said. 

"Alright." Goliath said at last, "This is what we'll do. We won't need everyone for this mission. Brooklyn, and Broadway will go to Albany to warn the Mayor and then make the switch." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Broadway said. 

Xanatos got up from his chair. "Okay now that we know what to do, let's get Brooklyn and Broadway ready for transport." Xanatos said. "The sun is going to come up soon, and it will be kind of hard to get you two moved out of my office." 

Then everybody started to leave. 

"Speaking of sunrise," Chante said yawning, "Matt and I have to go to that trail on the Wolf case. I don't want to fall asleep on the bench and be accused of faulty police work. Come on Matt let's take you home." 

But Matt was paying Chante no mind. He was just standing there looking at Elisa. 

Then he stared hard at Goliath. 

"Come on Matt let's go!" Chante said again turning around. Then Chante paused and looked at Matt, worried. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. 

"No I'm alright." Matt said snapping out of it. "I was just drifting off that's all." 

"I hope so." Chante said as she walked out the room with Matt behind her. 

**

****

**

_Court room 364. At City Hall. 1:30 p.m._

In the court room, the defense attorney was cross-examining Matt. The Judge was at his bench. Wolf was sitting at the left side of the court room with his lawyers. The officials took careful measures to make sure that Wolf wouldn't escape. Wolf had on a titanium metal muzzle which was attached to titanium chains which was strapped to his arms and legs. Wolf's feet and hands were covered in titanium metal gloves. And as an added precaution. Five guards with Uzis were standing behind him. 

Meanwhile on the right side of the room the prosecutor was sitting with Chante who was just cross-examined. 

"You think we have this case?" Chante whispered to the prosecutor. 

"We do if your partner doesn't mess up." The prosecutor whispered back. 

Everyone in the court room quiet down as the defense began his case. 

"When you took this case, did you believe that a Gargoyle did this crime?" The defense attorney asked Matt. 

"I don't know." Matt answered. "I assumed that _someone_ did this crime." 

"Someone human?" The defense attorney said. 

Matt thought for a minute. "I guess not." 

"So you are assuming that it was a Gargoyle?" The DA said. 

"Based on the evidence, a human could not of killed Officer Polansky." Matt said. 

"And what evidence was that?" The DA asked. 

Matt was about to respond, but then the side of his face started to twitch slightly. Then a second later, it stopped. 

"The evidence that was there." Matt responded. 

All of this happened too fast for anyone to notice. Everyone one except Chante. 

"Uh oh." Chante said under her breath. 

"Uh oh what?" The prosecutor asked over hearing Chante. 

"Um you need to get him down from there." Chante said. 

"Why?" The prosecutor asked. 

"Matt was stressed for a couple of days, and didn't get much sleep. He might of forgotten some of the stuff on this case. It will ruin his credibility, and this case." 

"Point taken," the DA said standing up. Then he said, "I object! The DA have been questioning Detective Bluestone for over twenty minutes now. He is confusing the witness!" 

"Sustained." The Judge said. "This has gone long enough. Trail will resume tomorrow at 10:00 a.m." 

The Judge then slammed his hammer on the desk and then everyone got up to leave. 

After everyone left the room, Chante spoke to Matt in the hall. 

"Are you alright?" Chante asked Matt as they were walking down the hallway. 

"Yeah sure I'm fine." Matt said. 

"Oh really? So what was all that about back in the court room?" Chante asked. "You would of been dead meat back there if I didn't have the prosecutor save you. Are you having those dreams again?" 

"I said I'm fine!" Matt said slightly enraged. 

"Hey don't get smart with me!" Chante shot back. "At least I-" 

"Hey guys!" Elisa called out cutting Chante off. "How was it." 

"It was fine." Chante said crossing her arms. "If you would call it fine." 

"I just got back from the castle." Elisa said in a whisper. "I was helping Xanatos getting Brook and Broadway ready for their 'trip'." 

"Well I hope everything turns out okay." Chante said. "I hope that the plan won't end up like that fireball mess." 

"Yeah." Matt said. "I almost got left behind...because of Goliath." 

Elisa and Chante stared at Matt when he said that. 

"He wasn't going to leave you Matt." Elisa said defensively. "We were waiting for you." 

"Yeah at the other end of the tunnel." Matt added. "I don't know what you see in him Elisa." Matt said in disgust as he walked off. 

Elisa stared at Matt with her mouth open. 

"What in the-" 

"He is stressed Elisa." Chante said. "I hope." 

**

****

** _The castle on top of the Erie building. Night._

"Brooklyn and Broadway are safe in Albany." Xanatos said to Goliath after he awoke. "Owen is contacting them as I speak." 

"I hope so." Goliath said. "Now we can concentrate on finding Lexington. He still not back." 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hudson said pointing. "Look," 

Everyone looked in the direction Hudson was pointing. It was Lexington who came gliding in. 

"Lexington!" Goliath exclaimed. "Where were you?" 

"You had us all worried." Angela said. 

"I'm glad," Lexington said flatly as he walked off. 

Goliath was about to say something when Elisa stopped him. 

"Let him go." Elisa said. "He'll come around." 

Then Matt walked in almost bumping into Lexington. 

"Oh hi Matt." Lexington said flatly as he walked off. 

"What's wrong with him?" Matt commented. 

"The blues I guess." Chante said. "Matt what are you doing here? I thought you were tired?" 

"Well I'm better now." Matt said. Then looking sorrowfully at Elisa he added, "Elisa I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today." 

"No problem." Elisa said. 

"Thanks." Matt said giving Elisa a hug that threw her off guard. 

Goliath jumped in surpise suddenly jealous when that hug last a few seconds too long. 

"Okay..." Elisa said in surpise as she pushed Matt away feeling uneasy. "There is no need to go there." 

While this was happening, Bronx went up to Matt and sniffed his shoe. 

Bronx stepped back from Matt and growled. 

"Bronx!" Hudson called out. "What's wrong wit ye?" 

"Okay I didn't change my socks this morning." Matt said stepping back from Bronx. "I was tired. There is no need to snap at me." 

"Well that was weird." Xanatos said. 

Chante was watching Bronx and she suddenly got suspicious. _Why would Bronx growl at Matt?_ She thought. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Owen walked in. 

"Xanatos sir, we have a problem." Owen said. 

"What problem?" Xanatos asked. 

"Brooklyn and Broadway are being attacked." 

"What!" Goliath exclaimed. 

**

****

**

_Marriott Hotel Albany New York five minutes ago_

During the day Brooklyn and Broadway had been carefully placed on the parquet of the hotel balcony. There was other Gargoyle statues there too so that they didn't look out of place. Now it was night and Brooklyn and Broadway was out on the parquet trying to find the Mayor. 

"So now what do we do?" Broadway said looking around. 

"Xanatos said that we were to be placed one floor below the Mayor's room." Brooklyn said. 

"So I guess we just climb up." Broadway said climbing up the side of the wall. Brooklyn followed. 

When the two Gargoyles reached the parquet above them, they saw an open window. And the Mayor was inside the room reading some papers a speech maybe. 

"Is he alone?" Broadway asked as he hid under the window. 

Brooklyn peeked over the window still. "Yeah I guess so." He said. "It's time to use these hologram thingys." Brooklyn them took out the small hologram emitter that was inside his belt and pressed the button on it. Broadway did the same thing. 

Instantly Brooklyn and Broadway was transformed from Gargoyles to men in black business suits wearing sunglasses. 

Broadway looked at himself in the reflection of the window. "We look like the secret service. Cool." 

"Okay let's do this." Brooklyn said as he opened up the window and stepped in the room. 

The mayor stopped his reading and turned his head. 

"What the devil-" The Mayor exclaimed when he saw Brooklyn and Broadway walk in who he saw as "secret service agents". 

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this Mr. Mayor." The first "Secret service agent" said (who was Brooklyn). "But we just got news that someone was threatening your life." 

"Oh," The Mayor said calmly standing up. "In that case....TAZIS ATTACK!!!" He screamed out. 

Instantly the door busted open. Four uniformed guards came in the room. They all pressed on their watches and the guards faded. What was left behind was four nine feet tall, bladed and winged Tazi soldiers carrying black electric-guns. 

Which was aimed at Brooklyn and Broadway. 

"Uh oh." Broadway said. "I guess you are not the Mayor then." 

The "Mayor" pressed a button on his watch. He faded and disappeared leaving behind Thorgan. 

"We was told to expect you early." Thorgan said. "So we made plans early too." 

Then Thorgan stepped to the side of the Tazis. In a calm voice he said, "Attack." 

The Tazis bounded after Brooklyn and Broadway. 

"I guess it's time for us to go!" Brooklyn said running towards the window. 

"I'm right behind you!" Broadway said. 

Brooklyn and Broadway jumped out the window and on the parquet. They turned off their holograms and jumped off the parquet gliding for their lives. 

The Tazis were right behind they opened up their massive wings and went after Brooklyn and Broadway while firing their electric-guns at them. 

TASSSSSZAPPPP! TASSSSSZAPPP! 

"Yeow!" Broadway yelped out as he was dodging the blasts. 

"Don't worry!" Brooklyn yelled out. "Once we get far enough from the building they can't follow us!" 

Broadway looked behind him. "Well think again!" 

Brooklyn looked back he saw the Tazis flying after him. 

"I didn't know those things could fly!!" He yelled out. 

Brooklyn then took out his transmitter and yelled into it. *Crackle* "FOX!!! FOX!!! We need some help here! We are being attacked!" 

A few seconds later Fox responded. *Crackle* "How the heck did they know! Don't worry, I'll be right there!" She said. 

Brooklyn and Broadway were in big trouble. Not only the Tazis could fly, but they were losing speed. There wasn't a lot of tall buildings in Albany like in New York City so there wasn't a lot of strong updrafts. 

TASSSSZAPPPP! TASSSSZAPPP! 

The electric-gun fire rang out. The shots were becoming more actuate. 

"They are gaining on us!" Broadway shouted. "What do we do?!" 

Brooklyn thought for a moment. "They monsters are large so they can't be agile." He said. 

The two Gargoyles were above major streets now. People down below were looking up. The Tazis were now inches behind them. 

"Come on Brook, we need a plan!" Broadway exclaimed. "We're gliding on dead air here!" 

"Let them get real close to you then kill your speed!" Brooklyn yelled. 

"What?!!" Broadway yelled through the blasts. "Are you crazy!" 

"Don't argue, just do it!" Brooklyn shouted. "On the count of three, one...two...THREE!" 

Brooklyn and Broadway flared their wings, killing their speed. Then they turned in the air sideways and the four Tazis blew past. 

"Good trick." Broadway said. "But how many more times are we able to trick them that way?" 

Brooklyn was about to answer when suddenly a black helicopter flew next to them. The door on the side of the copper opened. 

"You guys need a lift?" Fox said as she was flying the copper. 

"Just in the nick of time!" Brooklyn said as he rushed inside the copper with Broadway. 

**

****

**

_Back at the Erie building in Xanatos office_

"I just got the news." Owen said. "Brooklyn and Broadway are safe. Mrs. Xanatos is bringing them back now." 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Am I the only one wondering this, but why did our plan totally blew up in our faces?" Elisa asked. 

"How did Dragnok know that Brooklyn and Broadway was going to be there?" Goliath asked. 

Then suddenly Hudson came running in the office with Bronx and the baby Gargbeast. 

"Lads turn on de t.v. quick!" Hudson yelled out. 

Xanatos turned on his 50 inch t.v. 

And what was on was not good news. 

"I'm live from Albany where the worst has happened." The news reporter said. "The Mayor of New York City has been kidnapped." 

Everyone jumped in shock. 

"At 4:45 P.M. today, the Mayor was kidnapped after going up to his room. No one has claimed responsibility for this act and no note has been found." The news reporter said. "A few minutes after the kidnapping, witnesses reported seeing flashing lazer lights and flying figures in the sky. Does this have something to do with the Polansky murder case? Did Gargoyles kidnap the Mayor, or did mutated humans similar to Wolf did the crime?" 

Then Xanatos turned off the t.v. 

"This happened right before Brooklyn and Broadway were attacked." Chante said. "Dragnok knew about our plan. He definitely knew." 

"But if he knew then why didn't he destroy Brooklyn and Broadway during the day?" Angela asked. 

Chante was about to answer, but Owen's cell phone started ringing. He answered it. 

After a few seconds of talking, Owen hanged up the phone. 

And he had a serious look on his face. 

"What's the bad news Owen?" Xanatos asked reading Owen's expression. 

"I just received a call from Gen-U-tech." Owen said. "They said that some of their files were stolen." 

"Great, this is just great." Xanatos said as he went to his desk. "Let's find out what they stole." 

Xanatos tapped into his computer. 

"Impossible." Xanatos said a few seconds later. 

"What is it sir?" Owen asked going over to Xanatos desk. 

"The files that was stolen could only be accessed from this computer. In this room." Xanatos said. "The files were tapped into and sent to..." Xanatos paused and started typing into his computer, "...320 West 57 St. Well it looks like our friend Dragnok is at it again." 

"Maybe Dragnok have some spies that work for you." Elisa said. "They could of used a hologram to get in." 

"I don't think so detective." Xanatos said. "There are only three people who could get in this office. Owen, Fox, and myself." 

"What is Dragnok up to?" Matt asked after not saying anything for a long time. 

"Dragnok stole the files I used to create Thailog and the mutates. Whatever he is up to must not be good." Xanatos said. 

"We must stop him." Goliath said. "We will have to attack tonight." 

"I can tap into his computers to find out what he is up-" 

"No," Chante said interrupting Xanatos. "Dragnok will then know that we are planning to attack him. It makes no sense to announce ourselves." 

"Then how are we going to know which building to attack?" Elisa asked. "Dragnok has two buildings." 

"We attack the main building. From his underground base." Chante said. 

"Why there?" Goliath asked. 

"When we we're down there during that earthquake episode, I saw some labs down there. That's where we should strike." Chante said. 

"Which means we have to go through the Labyrinth." Elisa said. "We could ask Drek and his friends to help us out." 

"Alright." Goliath said. "We will all attack Dragnok's underground base tonight." 

"I'm coming along too." Matt said. 

Chante gave Matt a sideways look. "Matt why would you want to go back down there after what happened?" She asked. 

"I want to conquer my fears okay?" Matt said. 

"I don't care." Chante said. "You should stay here. We don't want you to start having flashbacks on us." 

"Alright." Matt said holding up his hands. "I don't want to argue. I'll stay behind. I'll go home and take a nap." 

Chante walked over to Elisa. "Elisa and I will stay here too." Chante said. 

"What?" Elisa started to say. "I-oh yeah I'll stay too." 

Elisa changed her mind when Chante nudged her in the side. 

"Yeah," Chante added. "We'll help Xanatos figure out who broke into his computer." 

Then everyone started to leave. Except Xanatos and Owen. When Elisa and Goliath started to leave Chante pulled them back. 

"What was all of that for Chante?" Elisa asked. 

"I stopped you two because I have something to say, and I can only trust you two and Xanatos." Chante said. 

"What is it?" Goliath asked. 

"I know person who stole Xanatos files and warned Dragnok about our plans to stop him." 

"You do?" Elisa and Xanatos said at the same time. 

"Who ever did it is right in this building." Chante said. "We have a traitor around. That's why I pulled you two a side." 

"You maybe right Chante but who?" Xanatos asked. 

"Look on your security tapes." Chante said. 

"Alright." Xanatos said. "But it could take a while." 

Goliath looked down sadly. 

"What's wrong Goliath?" Elisa asked reading Goliath's expression. 

"I hope my dream is not coming true." Goliath said. 

"Don't worry Goliath." Elisa said. "I know that Lexington didn't do this." 

"You should go ahead with the others." Chante said to Goliath. "We'll handle this." 

Then Goliath started to leave. 

**

****

**

_Dragnok's office_

Dragnok was sitting at his desk. A holographic image of a darkened face appeared above his desk. 

"Did you get the files?" The figure asked. 

"Yes I did." Dragnok said. "You did very well do you have anything else to report?" 

"Yes," The figure said. "The Gargoyles are planning to attack your underground base." 

"Just as expected." Dragnok said. 

_An hour later at the Erie building in Xanatos office._

Elisa's transmitter started beep. 

She answered it. 

*Crackle* "This is Derk." 

"What's up little brother?" Elisa said into her transmitter. 

*Crackle* "Wasn't Goliath suppose to be with us?" Derk asked. 

"Yes, why?" Elisa said. 

*Crackle* "We've been waiting for him for an hour." 

"Oh no," Elisa said to herself. And then to Derk, she said, "Don't do anything or go any where. All of this might be a trap." 

"What's wrong?" Chante said over hearing Elisa. 

"Goliath is missing." Elisa said. 

"What?" Chante said. 

"I found the security tape." Xanatos said looking up from his desk. 

Elisa and Chante rushed over. 

"Watch this." Xanatos said pressing a button on his computer screen. 

The image showed a scene of Xanatos office door opening. A man walked in the office, sat at Xanatos desk and started to tap into the computer. 

Everyone gasped when they saw who the man was. 

"Matt!" Elisa blurted out. "Why would he do this??!! 

"Maybe it was the stress detective." Xanatos said. "Did someone mention that Matt was acting strange ever since that fireball incident?" 

"Oh don't give me that Xanatos!" Elisa said in disgust. "Matt on his worst day wouldn't betray the Gargoyles!" 

Chante started to think. 

And that's when everything clicked together. 

"Maybe it wasn't the Gargoyles Matt was after but it was one _certain_ Gargoyle he was after." Chante said. 

"Goliath?" Elisa said in a calm voice. 

"Remember that Anti-Matt thing?" Chante said. "Maybe he didn't really give over the fact that you and Goliath are together. And Matt told me he was having strange dreams." 

"Please," Elisa said. "You really think that Matt will really try to fight and destroy Goliath? Matt is something Goliath could scrape off his foot." 

"Not during the day." Xanatos added darkly. 

Chante took out her cell phone. "There's only one way to find out." 

"Who are you calling?" Xanatos asked. 

"Matt," Chante said. "If he is not home then we'll know for sure if he is a traitor." 

"But why is Matt working for Dragnok?" Elisa asked. 

"Maybe Bluestone is being forced to work for Dragnok. Maybe he is being controlled." Xanatos said. 

Chante hung up her cell phone. "Nope. Matt is not home. I was right." 

"Right about what?" Elisa asked. 

"That Mayor thing was just a decoy." Chante said. "Goliath was the true target. I bet the Mayor is safe some where." 

Xanatos tuned on his 50 inch t.v. 

On the t.v. the news reporter was talking about the Mayor. He was found later that night in the closet in his room bound and gagged.. 

"We have to go to Matt's apartment now." Chante said. "And We might need back up. Xanatos, call the other Gargoyles and have them look for Goliath. Elisa and I has some work to do." 

Then Chante and Elisa left. 

**

****

** _Later at Matt's apartment..._

The door to Matt's apartment opened. 

And Elisa and Chante walked in. 

"Matt?" Elisa called out. 

Chante looked around the apartment. "No forced entry." I don't think Matt been here for a few days. 

Chante had a book bag on. And the book bag started to move and shake. 

Chante took off her book bag and opened it. 

And the little baby Gargbeast poked his head out. 

"Why did you bring him for?" Elisa asked. "How is he going to help us?" 

"He can sniff out some clues." Chante said. "And besides we couldn't bring Bronx with us." 

"Good point." Elisa said. 

The baby Gargbeast jumped out the book bag and started to sniff around then he stopped and wagged his tail. 

"Did you find something?" Chante said. 

"Grrowl!" The baby Gargbeast said in response. Then he ran out the living room and in front of a closet. And he turned around and looked at Chante. 

Chante and Elisa ran up to the closet. 

Chante opened the door. 

And Matt, bounded, gagged, and in his underwear fell out of the closet. 

The baby garg beast licked Matt's face. 

"Matt!!!" Elisa and Chante exclaimed at the same time. 

Matt looked up at them pleadingly. 

Chante took the gag from Matt's mouth. 

"HE IS GOING TO KILL GOLIATH!!!" Matt blurted out. 

"What?!" Elisa exclaimed. "Who is going to kill Goliath?" 

Chante untied Matt. "Start explaining." She said. 

_About an hour ago_

Goliath was gliding above the city, heading for one of the hidden entrances to the Labyrinth. 

Then suddenly, Goliath was struck by a burst of bright electricity. 

"ARRRRGGGGRRRR!" Goliath roared out in pain as he fell. 

Goliath fell from the sky and fell on a roof. 

"What hit me?" Goliath said as he got up. 

"I hit you." A voice said. 

Goliath turned around. 

"BLUESTONE!" Goliath roared, angry and shocked at the same time. 

Matt was standing there with an electric-gun in his hands. 

"At last I will have my revenge!" Matt said. "All I have to do is destroy you and Elisa will be mine!" 

Goliath eyes started to glow. "Elisa will never go out with you!" Goliath bellowed. 

"She did, where I came from!" Matt said. "Until you came a long and destroyed our world!" 

Goliath suddenly remembered. 

"You are Bluestone's alternate self!" Goliath said. "But how did you get here?! We sent you back where you came from!" 

"Oh really?" Matt said sarcastically. "You saved your universe but destroyed mine. I was left drifting through the void of space and time outside this universe. I could see everything that went on but was unable to do anything. Every day I saw you with Elisa I hated you for it. Everyday I planned a way to get revenge. But then something wonderful happened. Dragnok was testing his 'Portal device'. Some how it opened up a hole in space time sucking me in back into this universe. Dragnok wasn't very happy to see me. After all the Matt in this universe shot at him. But after I told him my story we teamed up to destroy you." 

"So it was you all a long?!" Goliath bellowed. 

"It was me." Matt said smugly. "Everything that happened was set up. I had to kidnap the other Matt to make it work. But now it's over!" 

Matt then aimed his electric-gun at Goliath. 

"You won't win!" Goliath bellowed as he roared and charged at Matt. 

Matt fired his electric-gun. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Goliath roared in pain as the electricity went through his body. 

And then Goliath fell off the roof crashing into a glass sky roof below. He fell through the roof with broken glass falling all around him. 

_Back at Matt's apartment.._

"What did your alternate self said he was planning to do?" Chante asked Matt. 

"He...said he was going to kill Goliath so that Elisa would like him." Matt said. 

"That dirty little weasel!" Elisa said in anger. "I would never like him!" 

"We have to find him before it's too late!" Chante said. 

"But how?" Elisa said. "He could be-" 

"I know where he is." Matt interrupted. 

"Where?" Elisa and Chante said. 

"I'll show you." Matt said. 

**

****

**

Hudson, and Angela managed to meet Chante, Elisa, and Matt on the roof where Goliath and the alternate Matt was fighting. 

"Are you sure they were here?" Angela asked. 

"Most definitely." Matt said. 

Everyone looked around on the roof. Hudson looked down and saw the broken skylight of the second roof below. 

"Everyone look!" Hudson said pointing to the broken skylight. 

Everyone rushed over and looked down. They saw Goliath laying on the floor below bloody and broken. 

"Goliath!" Elisa cried out. 

There was no answer. 

"He was trying to take me away from you." A voice said. 

Everyone turned around. And the anti-Matt was standing there. 

"You!" The real Matt shouted. "Why did you do this? Why can't you face the facts!" 

"I'm only doing what you wanted." The anti-Matt said mockingly. 

"I never wanted this!" Matt shot back. "I got over that!" 

"You keep saying that but we both know what we really want. Become one with me and we could end all of this." The anti-Matt said. 

"Don't listen to him Matt!" Chante shouted. "He's trying to trick you! He is trying to get-ARRRRRRRR!" 

Chante was cut off when the anti-Matt shot at her with his electric-gun. 

"Stay out of this!" The anti-Matt said. 

"Chante!" Matt cried out as he ran over to Chante who was out on the floor. 

"I'm o-okay!" Chante said with a heavy breath as she got up and pushed Matt off of her. 

"I will never like you!" Elisa said to the anti-Matt. "The real Matt wouldn't hurt Goliath, no matter how he felt." 

"Hurt Goliath?" The anti-Matt said. "Oh he's dead. Definitely dead." 

"Murder!" Elisa shouted. 

"I don't think so." The anti-Matt said with a laugh. "Goliath is a Gargoyle. What I did was not murder. I'll never do that. I wouldn't hurt a person. But hey, an animal? That's a different story." 

Angela suddenly hissed with blazing crimson and charged at the anti-Matt. Chante stopped her. 

"No!" Chante said. "Matt has to handle this himself." 

"It will be my pleasure." Matt said rolling up his sleeves. Then and charged at the anti-Matt. 

The anti-Matt threw his electric-gun aside. "You want to fight me? Fine. Come on. Either way I'll win." 

The real Matt then tackled the anti-Matt and they started to wrestle on the ground. 

Hudson took out his sword. "Let's just all tackle him and get this over wit!" He said. 

"No!" Chante said stopping him. "This is the only way we could get rid of the anti-Matt for good. Matt has to fight him himself. When we changed the time-line so that our universe wouldn't disappear, the alternate universe snapped away from our time-line. Or so we thought. I think we completely wiped out the anti-Matt's universe. So when he disappeared he had no universe to go to. So he floated around in the limbo of space and time. That's why Matt was having those dreams. I think some how the anti-Matt had some kind of mental link with our Matt even though he wasn't here in our universe. What I think happened is that the portal device the Dragnok used had opened a hole in space time to our universe and poof! The anti-Matt is back. If our Matt destroys the anti-Matt he'll be gone for good." 

"I hope so." Elisa said. 

The anti-Matt now had the real Matt in a headlock. "I will get rid of you!" 

Matt tried to get out of the headlock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sharp jagged piece of 4x4 just inches from him. 

Matt tried to reach it. 

"Go ahead try it." The anti-Matt said as he saw what Matt was trying to do, and grabbed Matt's arm and yanked it behind his back. 

"I tired of just standing here!" Chante said as she ran and picked up the 4x4. 

"Chante I thought you said-" Elisa started to say. 

"Nobody didn't say I could help!" Chante said as she took the 4x4 and whacked it over the anti-Matt's head. 

"Aaahh!" The anti-Matt yelled in pain as he loosened his grip on Matt. 

The real Matt then elbowed the anti-Matt in his side causing him to bend over. 

"You guys get out of here and check on Goliath!" Matt called out. "I can deal with my evil twin alone." 

"But what about-" Hudson started to say. 

"Just listen to him!" Chante said. "I'll stay and watch! Get going!" 

Angela picked up Elisa and glided down the broken skyline to check up on Goliath. Hudson followed. 

Meanwhile the two Matts were still fighting. The anti-Matt got up from the floor. "You'll pay for that!" He said as he charged at the real Matt and punched him in the face. His head snapped back. Blood flew from his nose, as he crashed into Chante. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The anti-Matt laughed in a evil way. 

Matt was laying their looking at the anti-Matt shocked because he never heard himself laugh that way. 

"Come on Matt get up!" Chante said as she helped Matt off the floor. "Don't let him scare you!" Chante then placed something hard in Matt's hand. 

"My gun?" Matt said feeling the gun. "I don't know if I could-" 

"Just do it!" Chante said. "Imagine he is one of Dragnok monsters you shoot with you're shotgun!" 

"Good point." Matt said. 

Matt aimed his gun the same time the anti-Matt grabbed his electric-gun from the floor and aimed. 

Suddenly the two Matts were both circling around each other, trigger finger twitching, waiting for the other to make a careless move. 

Chante was watching both of them nervously. They were both equally matched. The two Matts were basically the same and thinked the same. Chante knew that both Matt's might shoot each other at the same time. 

Then both Matt's will be gone. 

For ever. 

And Chante knew that she couldn't let that happen. 

Chante quickly took out her gun and fired a shot at the anti-Matt missing him on purpose. While the anti-Matt was distracted, the real Matt shot him with his gun. 

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" The anti-Matt yelled in pain as the bullet went through his chest. 

The anti-Matt looked down at his chest and saw blood. Then he looked back up and glared at Matt. 

"It's all over." The real Matt said. 

"I'll take...you...with..me..." The anti-Matt said as he was walking towards Matt and holding on to his bloody chest at the same time. 

As a last ditch effort, the anti-Matt tried to leap at Matt but he fell flat on his face instead. 

Then suddenly, the anti-Matt started to fade and flicker. Then he gradually faded away. 

And then he was gone. 

"Is it over?" Matt wondered as he looked in the spot where the anti-Matt was. 

"I think so." Chante said. Then she looked at Matt. "You're nose is bleeding." 

"It's okay." Matt said wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve. "It's just a little blood." 

"_Just_ a little blood?" Chante commented. "Some of you're blood got on me. Let me look at that nose." 

Chante grabbed Matt by his face and pinched his nose. 

"Hey!" Matt said whining. 

"Quit squirmin''!" Chante said. "Stand still." 

Chante pinched Matt's nose for several seconds. Then she let go, and Matt's nose wasn't bleeding anymore. 

"Hey it stopped." Matt said. "Thanks Chante." 

"No need to." Chante said. 

"Chante did I ever tell you how incredible cool you are?" Matt said. 

"Uh, I don't think so." Chante said feeling kind of embarrassed. "But uh, thanks." 

"Anytime." Matt said giving Chante a smug smile. 

"By the looks of things I can assume that everything turned out okay." Elisa said. 

Chante and Matt turned around. The saw Elisa with Angela and Hudson who was holding Goliath up. 

"Yeah." Chante said. "Everything is ay ok here. How is Goliath?" 

"Arrr..." Goliath moaned as he rubbed his head. "W-What happened?" 

"Alot." Elisa said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Goliath said stepping away from Angela's and Hudson's grasp. "All I'll need is a day's sleep." 

Matt stepped carefully up to Goliath. "Goliath, I'm sorry for what-" 

"There is no need to apologize." Goliath said interrupting Matt. "I know that it wasn't you." 

"Thanks." Matt said. sighing with relief. "Hopefully we will see the last of my evil twin." 

"I hope so to." Goliath said. "Let's go home." 

Then all the Gargoyles left. Leaving Elisa, Chante, and Matt alone. 

"Goliath had the right idea." Elisa said leaving. "Let's get out of here." 

"Uh, Chante could you give me a lift?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah sure why not?" Chante said giving Matt a pat on the back. 

"Can I drive?" Matt added. 

"Don't push your luck." Chante said. "Or I'll give _you_ a bloody nose." 

"Sheesh, forgive me if I keep trying." Matt said leaving. 

As the three detectives left, someone was watching. 

High in the sky, a pair of eyes appeared. Those eyes were black as space and was filled with all the stars of the universe. 

The wind started blowing. And there was laughter. The laughter echoed peacefully in the wind. 

Chante suddenly poked her head out the roof exit entrance. She was straining like she heard something. 

"Chante are you coming?!" Matt's voice ranged out. 

Chante looked up in a suspicious way. 

"Yeah I'm coming." Chante said as she walked down the stairs. "I'll be right there." 

_THE END?_

* * *


End file.
